Thomas and Friends (Season 2)
The second season of the television series aired in 1986. Ringo Starr narrated all twenty-six episodes in the UK as well as sixteen of them in the US, with George Carlin later re-narrating all of the episodes for the US. Episodes Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble Thomas brags to Percy and Toby about "how blue is the only proper colour for a really useful engine". He ends up getting trapped under a coal hopper, and promptly blames an amused Percy. Cows/A Cow on the Line Gordon and Henry tease Edward after some cows break part of his train away. Several days later, Gordon and Henry end up with a cow blocking their lines. Bertie's Chase Thomas' fireman isn't able to come in to work one day and Bertie agrees to take his passengers. Edward, unaware of the change of plan, leaves before Bertie arrives. Saved from Scrap At the scrapyard, Edward meets a traction engine called Trevor, who is due to be broken up, despite being in good condition. Edward is determined to save him, and finds a person to do so. Old Iron Edward proves he isn't so slow when James runs away. Thomas and Trevor/A New Friend for Thomas Trevor is bored of working in the vicarage orchard, so Edward takes him to meet and help Thomas at the harbour. Slowly but surely, a skeptical Thomas gains a respect for the traction engine. Percy and the Signal Percy was playing tricks on the bigger engines; first annoying Gordon and then tricking James to stay in his shed all day. For revenge, James and Gordon trick Percy into misreading a signal, referring to it as a "backing signal". Duck Takes Charge The Fat Controller buys an engine named Montague (nicknamed Duck) to help out an overworked Percy. The big engines start ordering him about. Duck and Percy decide to take matters into their own hands. Percy and Harold/Percy Proves a Point Percy challenges a helicopter called Harold to a race to the harbour. The Runaway Thomas wasn't feeling well and has to go to the works. When he comes back, but with a problem in his brakes. This proves disastrous when a temporary fireman forgets to tighten them properly, and Thomas puffs away. Percy Takes the Plunge Percy wants to see why he was forbidden to pass the "Danger" board on the quay, but finds out that he had disobeyed. Pop Goes the Diesel A diesel engine named 'Diesel' arrives on the island and Duck is given the task of showing him what to do. Diesel boasts that his kind know everything, so Duck leaves him to shunt some trucks alone, with disastrous results. Dirty Work/Diesel's Devious Deed Diesel was still cross with Duck, blaming him for the aftermath of the other day. As revenge, Diesel gossips to the trucks about Duck, which the bigger engines end up believing. A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Duck During his stay with Edward, Duck finds himself on the receiving end of runaway trucks, but manages to control them, despite crashing into a barber's shop. Better Late Than Never Thomas is held up by repairs on the viaduct and Bertie gives him a hard time, until he breaks down. Break Van/Donald and Douglas Donald and Douglas are twins whom the Fat Controller had bought from Scotland to help out, although "only one engine had been expected". He intends to send one of them back, and a spiteful brake van doesn't help the twins at all. The Deputation Heavy snow has fallen on Sodor, but Donald and Douglas are used to it, using their snowploughs to clear the line. After they help Henry from a snowdrift, the other engines are determined to help them out to stay on Sodor. Thomas Comes to Breakfast Thomas' driver jokingly tells him that he could almost manage running the branch line without him. Thomas doesn't realize this, and pays the price dearly after trying to move by himself and crashing straight into a stationmaster's house. Daisy Daisy, a diesel railcar, has been bought to help Percy and Toby while Thomas is sent to the works to be mended. However, she proves to be very stubborn and starts making excuses to avoid work. Percy's Predicament Toby offers to swap jobs with Percy so he can have a rest from taking the milk Daisy keeps leaving behind. Unfortunately, Percy has never worked at the quarry before, and the trucks are quick to take advantage of this, with a disastrous result. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Terence *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt *Troublesome Trucks *Jeremiah Jobling (speaks only in Japanese dub) *Mrs. Kyndley (speaks only in Japanese dub) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *The Policeman (cameo) *The Storyteller (cameo) Characters introduced *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *The Spiteful Brakevan *Trevor *Harold *Jem Cole *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Sam the Farmer (mentioned) Notes *This is the final season of several things: **Ringo Starr's last season as narrator. **Robert D. Cardona's last season as producer. **Britt Allcroft's last season as executive producer until the sixth season. **The last season made by Clearwater Features. **The last season in which music was composed using the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer. *The Missing Coach was going to be an episode in this season, but it was cancelled and replaced by Thomas, Percy and the Coal. *From this season onwards, the trucks have moulded faces. However in some episodes trucks can be seen with first season style faces. *Henry regains his wheel arches, which were removed when he received his new shape after the accident with "The Flying Kipper". *The biggest space of time between two seasons airing is between Season 2 which aired in 1986 and Season 3 which didn't air until 1991/1992. *When first broadcasted in 1986 on ITV, two episodes were compiled into one ten minute block with the nameboard sequence featured in between. From 1987 onwards, the stories were then shown individually. On Cartoon Network UK, ABC Australia and several compilation VHS releases. Some episodes that usually came before a nameboard sequence would often show the end credits from Duck Takes Charge. *In the Ukrainian narration, Ringo Starr's voice can still be heard in the background. *The Norwegian version credits Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed in Norwegian. Category:1986 television seasons Category:Season 2